Journey of a Thousand Suns
by LM Bluejay
Summary: CU. Many years have passed since her mate's disappearance forcing the strong hope she held for his return to slowly trickle away. And when she finds herself within the company of charming human traveler it becomes harder and harder keeping her growing feelings at bay. A humorous romantic tale told in 100-word drabbles.
1. Lunar Anniversary

**Author's Note: **Another story I started when not tinkering with _Silver Flower's Flight_. Also brought over from Dokuga for your entertainment I hope you enjoy this piece as well! :)

**Prompt: **None

**Word count: **100

Still lost within her thoughts for the past two hours she was finally rewarded for her patience. Within the glittery night the bright blue crescent rock floated high marking the anniversary of his disappearance. Eyes longing, taking a deep breath, she delicately reached out to it wishing with all her heart.

"Kagome?"

Mind believing the tantalizing illusion as _his_ voice rang through her head, her light trance snapped when she looked down. Feeling foolish finding his brother instead, her bangs curtained the silent tears that fell. _Why wasn't it you who'd called my name? Why have you still not come?_


	2. Letting it Out

**Prompt: **none

**Word: **100

Unaware of the silent company now by her side, Kagome continued her sob-filled rant undisturbed. _You narcissistic coccydynia mongrel! How dare you make me wait here and not come back!? I don't know what your problem is, mister, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce. Ugh! I can literally feel my personality turning a dull shade of gray just thinking of you!_

Suddenly flashing through her mind with those contagious upturned corners of his mouth, the high tide that carried her ire slowly began receding back to still depths.

"S'not fair," she whimpered to the moon. _You promised you'd return…_


	3. Comfort

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

Rubbing her back gently Inuyasha waited for her quiet sobbing to cease. "Everything's going to be alright," he soothed as she began wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I know and…thanks." Sitting up by herself she sent a faint smile to the moon. "Inuyasha, do you still believe that he'll come back…one day?"

After a moment of observing the dimming hope that danced lightly in her eyes, he gruffly shook his head and grinned. "Of course he will, wench! It's just taking him forever to get back here." Seeing her mood visibly get better an idea suddenly came to mind.


	4. Ditching Duty

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

"Come with me tomorrow," Inuyasha said suddenly making her eyes blink. "I could really use the company when I make this long trip north," he clarified.

"I don't know," Kagome looked away, "seems kind of short notice for me to just up and leave." As the village's head priestess since Kaede's passing it became her duty to look after her people. To shun such a huge responsibility at a whim was inconceivable.

"Tatsu can look after the village while we're gone," he read her mind. "And I'm pretty sure Kouga is still waiting to see you," he cleverly added in.


	5. Caving In

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

"Go."

"But I still have to…"

"Go pack? It's already been done. Aunt Kagome we'll be fine in your absence, I promise. Plus, the trip away might just do you some good."

Searching the crowd behind Tatsu for help all she found were agreeing nods.

"Fine," she finally huffed snatching her bag from him. Ignoring their parade of cheers she hiked up the road to meet her friend.

"Glad to see you've thought it over," he didn't bother hiding his grin.

"Well when you've got the whole village in on it, not much thinking was apparently needed," she followed behind.


	6. Up a Hill

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

Continuing in silence up the elevated trail, Kagome subtly observed the half-demon ahead. The boy she'd first met down the well was now a grown man. Besides the obvious weight gain and broader profile, the few whiskers that decorated his aged face brought his early 40s look nicely together_._

Letting out a sigh for her own unchanged features, she reluctantly recalled when the good curse first began_. _Squashing the bubble of bitter feelings, she vowed to stay focused on up ahead.

"Once over this mountain, are we almost there?"

"Not even close," Inuyasha grumbled. "This is just the first hill."


	7. A Stranger Calls

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

Tatsu busily swept the main shrine's front steps when a guest approached him.

"Pardon, I'm looking for the priestess Kagome."

"Sorry, you just missed her," he didn't bother looking up. "She won't be back for a few days, but if it's spiritual service you need then I…"

"That won't be necessary. I'll wait for her here if need be."

Pausing from his chore Tatsu observed the young man. He had long black hair that hung loosely in a bun, and wore nomad's clothes complete with a conical hat. Though he looked no older than 25 his almond eyes seemed eternal.


	8. History

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

Sitting on the tatami across from his guest Tatsu finished serving them tea.

"So," he began, intrigued by the quiet male, "please, tell me your tale."

Taking a few more sips from the ancient cup the young male gracefully sat it down. Piercing the shrine's keeper with unwavering eyes he stoically gave his reply. "For years I've traveled the countryside as a wanderer, and have recently recovered lost memories that have been gone for quite some time.

"How do you know Kagome?"

"We...go way back."

"She _goes_ way back with everyone. The woman is more than a hundred years old."


	9. Fishing

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

Brow arching for the tenth time that afternoon, Tatsu scowled when his guest wittingly, if not just plain stubborn, answered another question with sparingly vague words. Muffling an escaped sigh he forged on with their mutual torture.

"How old are you?

"Old."

"Where are you from?"

"The west."

Feeling the last tendrils of his forbearance wearing thin Tatsu scrutinized the male's impassive façade. And then it hit him. A sudden idea struck his mind making everything become clear. But before he could solidify his wild deduction he had but one more thing to ask.

"Why do you seek out Kagome?


	10. The Reason

**Prompt:** none

**Words:** 100

If it was one thing he had learned during his time amongst humans it was that they could unreasonably persistent. Their very existence depended on it; a hard learned lesson that'd eventually made its way through their blood. And the man before him was no different as he continued tossing questions fishing for something unknown. Well aware that his host would only stop once satisfied; he decided to slightly bend the truth of his goal.

"My wish is to help her believe again."

"Then I shall aid you upon request."

_Unexpected. _"Why?"

Familiar violet twinkled knowingly before answering, "Just because."


	11. Mischief

**Prompt:** Impression, Diabolical

**Words:** 100

Almond eyes observed warily as Tatsu shamelessly explored the the priestess's home. Standing silently in the doorway, he recalled his first impression of the male's offer. What he expected was for him to point him in the direction that Kagome had gone. Belatedly, he came to the quick realization that he had unknowingly signed up for something more.

In the middle of having second thoughts about his hasty acceptance, the hellion suddenly appeared before him with a small brown bag in hand.

"Great-grandfather always knew this day would come," Tatsu grinned. "Time to make our plan a go!"

Almond cringed.


	12. Don't Tell

**Prompts:** Sapphire, Diabolical

**Words:** 100

Poking through the small objects that lay within the bag, a familiar sparkle caught his eye marking the end of his search. "This will never work," he huffed holding up the silver lace necklace with a sapphire crescent.

"Of course it will! Just…don't deviate from the plan…like…tell her who you are _before_ the time is right."

"You expect me to lie?"

"How would she say...just, fudge the truth?"

Looking back at the tiny blue pendant in his hand, he couldn't help but feel slightly queasy in the pit of his stomach. The whole thing was ludicrous if not just diabolical.


	13. Sent Off

**Words:** 100

"I feel ridiculous."

"But you look so charming!" Giving one last inspection to the mauve colored robe Tatsu finally gave his nod of approval. "Now, before I send you off to your doom, you're alias is…?"

"Seiichi…it was supposed to be the name of our first born son."

"I think…I like Roctis a lot better…n-not that it matters. Here."

Eyebrow still arched questioningly, he accepted the tiny satchel and peered inside. Recalling the crimson powder he took a delicate sniff. _Saffron? _"Why?"

"You'll know in due time." After escorting him to the northern trail, Tatsu gave him an encouraging shove.

**A/N:** I'm going to stop listing the Dokuga prompts to save any confusion. :)


	14. Sweet Reunion

**Words:** 100

Blue eyes culling through the frosty treats before him, he didn't see the grinning lady who snuck up to his side.

"That green tea ice cream sure looks delicious."

Turning his head in surprise, Kouga came face to face with her famous radiant smile. "Well if it isn't my favorite hundred-year old maiden?" he pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Oh hah-hah, well _this_ old maid still looks younger than _you_."

"Circumstantial."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe. Is dog-breathe still stuck inside the palace?"

"Maybe."

"So, what'll it be, sir?" the merchant inquired.

"You heard the woman. And make that two."


	15. Entertainment

**Words:** 100

They walked in comfortable silence till Kouga spotted the rambunctious crowd gathered around a small wooden stage. Turning towards Kagome, he eagerly took her hands. "Would my lady like to see a play?"

"Only if it promises to be fun," she haughtily decreed.

"Well, let's go!"

He led them through the mass until they found a nice seat up front. Surrounded by cheers and laughter all around they both unknowingly joined in all the excitement. Ten minutes later, Kouga grinned at Kagome's widened eyes when an actor with emerald eyes in skimpy clothing scampered to the front of the stage.


	16. Travesty

**Words:** 100

_I-is that…? Did he really…?_

Kagome watched horrified as the male pranced around the stage with a black wig and a crude copy of her old school uniform. A fellow actor in red soon joined him sparking a mock argument about cups of ramen.

Harrumphing with the highest pitch he could muster the female dressed actor threw his hands on his hips and turned away when the fake hanyou tripped him sending him tumbling to the floor.

Many hoots erupted when silk white panties with tiny pink hearts were exposed.

_I'm so going to kill him when this is over! _


	17. Prevarication

**Words:** 100

He whistled lowly.

She huffed.

Catching the flustered woman's eyes Kouga fixed her with a sly grin. "Yah know I still can't believe that's what you wore way back then. So unexpected, yet...so you."

Face tinting another shade of sunburn Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "It wasn't _for_ you or anyone else to see!" Taking a deep breath, she leveled him with a cool glare.

Kouga felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "W-what?"

"Just how long have you known about this little _play_?"

"Uh…n-not too long..."

"Uh-huh. And whose bright idea?"

"Y-your kit's! I swear!"


	18. Forgiven?

**Words:** 100

Bidding the last of his fans a farewell, the auburn male was brought into shock when he came face to face with familiar chocolate eyes.

Turning pale with sudden realization, he watched frightened as the unnerving smile plastered on her face broadened even more.

Gulping, he nervously took the first step. "I-I can explain…"

"Shippo!" she embraced him.

He flinched.

"I can't believe how_ fast _time flies! What's it been? One? Two years since you disappeared?"

"T-two. K-kagome..."

She shushed him. "Hey, we all have to laugh at ourselves at some point, right? Just some more than others…"

He whimpered.


	19. Discipline

**Words:** 100

"Have you two lost your mind!" the reddened hanyou bellowed.

Kouga and Shippo held on to each other for dear life as Inuyasha continued teething with rage.

"But it was his fault!" the two demons pointed at each other.

"What!? You're the one who thought of the play and endorsed it!"

"And you're the one who willingly got all dolled up for it _every_ night!"

"That's enough you two!" Inuyasha reprimanded. "Poor Kagome is now probably traumatized thanks to seeing that show."

They found her sitting a little ways off happily enjoying a fried sweet, seemingly oblivious to their scene.


	20. The Verdict

**Words:** 100

They waited patiently for her to finish as she continued to lick each finger once, twice, and three times more.

Getting ready to pop her thumb back into her mouth again Kagome stopped when she found all three males staring at her puzzled.

"What?"

Inuyasha was the first to break from their stupor.

"Um…is there anything you wanna say to these clowns?"

Minutely scrutinizing the two quivering males a tantalizing idea suddenly came to mind. Unable to stop the evil smirk from forming she spoke with a sweet tone.

"I forgive them…as long as I get to see another _play_."


	21. Stage Fright

**Words:** 100

"I-I can't do this!" Kouga panicked. Behind the paper wall a petrifyingly large crowd sat eagerly waiting for the start of the performance. "Forget this…I quit!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shippo grabbed him before he could leave. "Kagome wants to see a show and _we're _doing it!"

"But I'm no actor!?"

"Well you are now." Conjuring up a snowy wig he placed it on top of Kouga's head. "Look, you know the character you're playing more or less, right?"

"…yeah?"

"Good! Now take that persona and make it work!" he winked drawing a blue stripe down each of his eyes.


	22. Spotlight

**Words:** 100

Kouga stood rigid in his white costume on stage while 'Jakotsu' playfully bounced around him squealing. Ever grateful towards the kitsune for drawing in most of the crowd's attention, he still couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as his turn to speak loomed near.

"You look familiar. Are you Inuyasha's brother? ... You're adorable! I especially love this fuzzy tail of yours!" Shippo wrapped himself within the long fluff stroking it lovingly. "I want it!"

Inwardly sighing, Kouga snatched the furry boa from him and gave his first line.

"It's my mokomoko…it belongs to me. You can't have mokomoko…see?"


End file.
